


Fantasma

by ryyss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream Needs A Hug, Gen, Highschool AU, Mild Swearing, Tagging as I go, for once my work is beta'd, ghost! dream au, sapnap leave george alone he's tired of dealing with your shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryyss/pseuds/ryyss
Summary: The only thing that didn’t stop was the loud wheeze-like laugh. The more he heard it, the more annoying it became. Sapnap experimentally opened his eyes to take a peek at the ‘thing’ that’s currently standing in front of him.Or in fact, floating in front of him.Sapnap staggered backwards.“W- Who the hell are you?” He asked.The ghost stilled the moment he heard his question. Widened emerald eyes met his own dark blue ones. He hovered closer towards where Sapnap is.“You can— You can see me?”or alternatively: Sapnap meets a ghost too annoying for his own good, and ends up getting tied up to things that don't make sense.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! 
> 
> this ones an obligated highschool au mixed with ghost au cause I was brainrotting over phasmophobia one day AFDHJHD
> 
> i also make art of this au on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/areecy_) or on [ Instagram! <33 ](https://www.instagram.com/areecy_/?hl=en)
> 
> not sure when this fic updates, but I promise it wouldn't take long! (I hope so,,, KADHFJHAFDK)

“Hey George, I’m going to the toilet. If the meeting has started before I come back, just tell ‘em I died.” He says, a hand was leisurely placed on George’s shoulder. Said man had his eyes narrowed towards him. “10 bucks if you  _ actually _ die along the way.”

A chuckle escaped his mouth as he stood up from his seat.

“Oh Georgeyy, I’m so sad after hearing that how could you break my heart?”

“Do not call me that ever again.”

Sapnap met eyes with George, not lasting even a second before he burst into laughter. A part of him  _ swears  _ that it’s because of the dumb clout glasses the boy always wears. He decided to spare the other from his (amazing) jokes and went outside the aula to where he is supposed to go.

The hallways were dark, obviously, they had decided to turn the lights off for billing problems. The only light igniting his way seemed to only come from the aula through small windows that were starting to rust. There was a faint noise of electricity buzzing, probably the rest of the teachers were having a  _ great  _ night with lights.

He isn’t a coward— much the opposite really, Sapnap believes that he’s the kind of guy who is  _ way _ too brave. Risky, as his friends might describe him. But there's one thing that he can’t withstand for long, and it’s the dark. He always had this underlying fear of darkness ever since he’s a kid, though he could never understand why. If George and the others find out about this fear, maybe he’ll never live through another day without humiliation.

And that’s why he brought his baseball bat with him. Most would only think he brought his bat due to the unnecessary amount of pride he has in it (which is somewhat half true), but only if they knew the reason why he brought it is because he needed a weapon to protect him through the dim corridors—

The bathroom is in sight.

Sapnap quickly did what he had to do, sighing in relief after all of that was done. Current objective now is to go back to the aula as quickly as possible before the meeting starts.

It wasn’t as easy as it sounded. A loud creaking noise filled the empty hallway just a second after he went out from the room. It sounded like a locker door being pulled, but none were open in sight. The grip on his bat tightened instinctively. 

_ Why the hell is there no one in this corridor? _

He cursed under his breath when he remembered that everyone must’ve started to prepare for the gathering. If he knew this was going to happen, he  _ would’ve  _ guilt-tripped George to come with him.

Another creaking noise filled the air around him. And this time, a locker staggered itself open. Items that belong to who knows who started to spill on the ground, ending up looking like a mess that a child had made. His breathing turned quicker, his heart pounding unto his ribcage hard enough to the point where he’s afraid that it’s hear-able. 

The wind sounded eerily similar to laughter, like there was a faint distant voice of someone echoing throughout the corridor. One by one, all the lockers started to bang open. From the one furthest to the one near him.

_ Maybe George is really going to get 10 bucks outta this. _

Sapnap’s eyes were both closed. His knuckles were turning white around on his baseball bat. The boy braced for impact, for anything that would just knock himself out. Except there was nothing, the banging stopped, the creaking stopped, everything that was taunting him earlier stopped.

The only thing that didn’t stop was the loud wheeze-like laugh. The more he heard it, the more annoying it became. Sapnap experimentally opened his eyes to take a peek at the ‘thing’ that’s currently standing in front of him.

Or in fact,  _ floating  _ in front of him.

There was a boy— around his age, actually. His body was translucent, accompanied by a dim glow of blue. The most eye-catching thing about him must be the face mask with a crudely drawn smiley face covering half of his face. He wore a green hoodie, which basically is matching with his pair of emerald eyes that were currently crescent-shaped due to laughing. 

Sapnap staggered backwards. Thankfully he didn’t trip over the random items sprawled across the ground. His bat was raised, a dumb move considering how he’s dealing with a literal  _ spirit _ . 

“W- Who the hell are you?” He asked. 

The ghost stilled the moment he heard his question. Widened emerald eyes met his own dark blue ones. He hovered closer towards where Sapnap is.

“You can— You can see me?”

His voice isn’t that deep, Sapnap noted. Sure, it was deeper than Karl’s but it wasn’t as deep as Wilbur’s.

The hold he had on his bat was still there. “Yeah I can. I mean how can’t I when you decide to scare the shit outta me and manifest right in front of me.” He scoffed.

“Hold on wait.” The spirit paused, then began to raise a few of his fingers. “How many am I holding up right now? Can you see that too??”

_ How- _

_ How dumb does he think I am? _

He sighed. Seemed like a headache is coming rather than the fear of being murdered. “You’re holding up three fingers. Can you go now? I have a gathering soon and I don’t want to be absent.” He should be late by now, minutes have been stalled due to .. whatever is going on right now.

The ghost wasn't listening to him. Instead, he began to fly around in circles. Another round of mirth filled laughter echoed throughout the room.

"You can see meー There is now way. It's been forever since another human talked to me." He eventually stopped spinning, a hand was raised towards Sapnap. "My name's Dream."

"Dream." Sapnap repeated.

"Yeah!"

This has to be the stupidest thing that has ever crossed his life. Meeting a ghost that isn't scary at all would be the last thing on the list of things Sapnap thought would happen.

He decides to play along with it, knowing that there's no point in rushing to the gathering now. They must've written him as absent already. Sapnap raised his hand to answer the handshake, grimacing as he went through Dream. Apparently, ghost physics doesn't work like that.

"I'm.. Sapnap."

Overenthusiastic chatters instantly came out of Dream. The boy talked about basically  _ everything _ . 

He stood in awe as the ghost spun around him in a lazy circle. "I.. I can't see ghostsー how the hell am I seeing you now?" He blurted out. 

"I don't know either.. I thought I was pranking kids as usual but it turns out you.. you can see me??"” His green hoodie was oversized, Sapnap noted. “Though this is cool!! You can be my friend, I guess.”

Something flashed through Dream’s eyes. Quick, but not agile enough for him not to catch it. Sapnap closed his mouth, not daring to say anything about it. But it was clear what happened in the split second.

Dream looked lonely.

Maybe letting the ghost follow him around isn't a bad idea after allー “You.. You can come.” he said.

Dream looked overly happy, too happy for someone who was just invited to follow another around.   


* * *

The gathering had already come to a finish when he arrived at the aula, students and teachers were already spilling out of the room to go back to their classes to spend one last night in this sleepover. Thankfully no one came to scold him.

There were a few people left in the aula. A boy with the infamous clout glasses caught his eye the mostー George has always been the different one, in a good way. He sat on the row at the very back, making it easier to reach him.

"Psst, George. Hey."

The brown-haired boy tore away the focus he had on his phone to face him. George's brows were furrowed together in disbelief. "Where have you been?? Did you take a big dump or somethingー How much did you even shit????" 

"What, no!" Sapnap cringed. "Don't you remember what I said about telling the teachers I died?"

George stared at him blankly. "So you nearly died."

His mind flashed back to the one hell of a rollercoaster earlier. The rollercoaster is still going as he can see Dream messing around with students from his peripheralー

"Yes." He coughed, trying to forget the image of a spirit pouring a glass of soda on top of Tommy's head. That  _ poor  _ child. "I did, in fact, nearly died."

His friend stood up from his seat. "'Nearly' is basically half. 5 bucks for me then."

"What the hell George?!"

There was an annoying smile plastered on his friend.  _ God, give him the strength to not punch the shit out of this guy. _

"Come on Sapnap~~ It's time for sleepy sleepy."

"Fuck off." He cussed.

A loud cackle was the only answer to that.

Perhaps watching Dream get into a one sided food fight with Tubbo and Tommy would be a better idea after all.

* * *

Sapnap couldn't sleep. Not when there's a literal  _ ghost _ hovering on top of him.

Dream told him that he doesn't sleep, which is understandable considering that he doesn't need basic human needs.    
  


And now Dream was floating lazily on top of kids in sleeping bagsー including him. The boy told stories which single handedly erased the silence in the room. Sure, he couldn't sleep because of it, but Sapnap would be lying if he said he hates the ghost's company. 

There was something in the way Dream talks, there was something in how carefree the other seemed. Maybe being a restless ghost isn't as bad as they say? 

_ "... and so the siblings went through the woods with their hands together, fleeing for their lives.." _

Sometimes Dream would stop in his tracks, pausing with his eyes focused on something ahead, something distant. As if he's trying to remember something from a long time ago.

_ "..they can feel the monster chasing, ready to pin them down any second." _

This was the third story Dream had said for the night. He remembered that the stories before were fairy tales, a stark contrast compared to this one that's about nightmares and demons. Though the ghost didn't look like he cared.

_ "... the siblings decided to jump off the cliff in order to get away from that thing. They jumped into the void, not knowing what's in there. The end." _

He scrunched his nose after hearing the ending. Quickly, he pulled out both of his arms from his sleeping bag. Then proceeded to take his phone from the side. The screen flashed brightly in the dark, almost blinding. Sapnap went to the notes in his phone, typing something so that he doesn't have to look like a madman by talking to himself.

He showed his screen to the ghost.

_ That's it? That's the ending? _

"Yeah! It's a great ending don't you think?" Dream answered, obvious that he's smiling despite the mask covering his face.

_ It's a shit one in my opinion.  _ He answered back.

Sapnap began typing again, oblivious towards the other ranting about he 'doesn't have any taste' or whatever. After he's done, he shoves his screen again to Dream's face.

_ Where did you get the stories from? Did you hang around a library or something? _

The ghost pondered a few seconds. "I think.. I think my mother used to tell me and my sister fairy tales before we sleep?" There was a pause. "For the third story though, it just popped in my mind all of the sudden."

He stayed silent. Does that mean Dream is a ghost that remembers his past? The headache from earlier started coming back, all of the things going on really isn't for his brain. Especially when it's 2 in the morning and he has to wake up at 6 AM.

_ Right. I'm going to bed, don't you dare mess around with the kids here. I really don't want a whole paranormal investigation team to attack my school >:( _

_ Okay goodbye !!! _

He slid his arms back into the sleeping bag, finally, after hours of sleep deprivation, he feels himself slipping into the dream world. Sapnap dozed off with the faint noise of a ghost complaining.

This should all be a fever dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha head in hands what is a good writing schedule when you have Minecraft am I right ,, KJAFHDHAFKD
> 
> anyways ,, horray update sobs sobs

When Sapnap felt himself drifting to sleep, there was one thing that’s engraved in his head.

Thank  _ god _ this is all over.

So he had never been happier to see George’s annoying face when he woke up. His friend had shaken his sleeping bag so hard he felt like it was starting to turn into a Titanic but on the ground. George had his brows furrowed together. “Wake up you idiot, I am not giving  _ another _ excuse to the teacher and the reason why shouldn’t they force you into detention.” 

A groan was drawn out of him as he carefully sat up. Almost everyone around Sapnap was ready for the day, if only they all couldn’t sleep because of a very particular ghost. Speaking of ghosts, Dream was nowhere to be found. The ghost had been clinging unto him ever since their meeting yesterday, 

It was all a dream. Yeah, it's all just a crazy nightmare that his mind had decided to give him.

He reached out to grab the towel and toothbrush from George's hands. He unconsciously mumbled a small thank you, which his friend grinned mischievously at. (That earned a hard jab to George's poor ribs.)

Sapnap then walked down the hallways to go to the showers, it was pretty empty now, since pretty much everybody is already up. The only person he can find in the showers is Technobladeー a kid from class 12b. He has never been close to him. Besides,  _ who _ would when the boy has pink dyed hair with golden earrings? There should be a high possibility that Techno's a mafia leader or something.

A long sigh spilled from his mouth, because who the  _ hell _ thought that it was a great idea to make a shower room without a single wall to separate between the stalls? Sapnap awkwardly shuffled to reach the shower at the very corner of the room, just as far as he can go to save whatever privacy he has left.

The longer he thinks about it, the longer he's convinced that everything is fine. His life isn't in danger, there are no evil beings that's following him, and he is most definitely not going crazy. 

Or so he thought.

"Dude, there's uhm, there's something going through you," A deep baritone voice cuts him off from his thoughts. Sapnap perked up to see Technoblade pointing towards his chest, horror was mixed into the boy's face.

He flickered his gaze to where the other pointed at, shell-shocked when he saw an actual  _ hand _ going through him. Sapnap scrambled to get the hung towel, nearly slipping on the process. A familiar face greeted him, one that he thought was already gone.

"Uhー" He went back and forth from the ghost to Techno. "I, you, can you see him?" Sapnap asked the boy who's currently racing to put on his clothes and run away. Dream had retracted his arm from his chest, now all he did was float aimlessly around the room while laughing like a madman.

It took a while for the other to answer, Techno looked almost flabbergasted. It must've been the very first time Sapnap has seen him with actual emotions. The pink haired boy coughed. "I can, yeah. I've been able to see entities ever since I was a child, but there has never been something as bizarre like the one that happened." The monotonous tone was now back. "Why don't you ask your ghost to chill?ー"

"I want him to chill as well." Sapnap answered, after the initial shock had passed, he found himself putting on clothes as if nothing had happened earlier. "So you can see ghosts? Never knew that."

"Mhm. Also, that hand thing was a pretty bad prank."

Dream almost instantly floated down after hearing that, both of his arms were crossed as if he's offended. "Hey, that was a good prank! You should've seen the look on your face."

Technoblade glared at the ghost, before glancing back at him. "How did you meet up with this .. this boy?"

They were already pretty much done at this point, another gathering would be held later and all of this sleepover will end. Sapnap pushed the door open, towel and toothbrush have been put away by now. "I first met him yesterday at night. He scared the shit out of me."

"Ghosts tend to do that," the other answered with a nod.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence before Techno shrugged, "If that boy does anything out of hand tell me. My dad knows how to deal with these things."

"I will, thank you."

The day ended quickly, it was the last day of the activity, after all. When they were all granted permission to go home, everyone came pouring out of the building almost instantly. Nobody could take another  _ second _ of being in school. Sapnap said goodbyes to George first, the boy asked why he wasn’t coming to walk home together, and Sapnap lied with a simple  _ ‘I have detention. Teacher’s mad at me for not coming to their trash gatherings.’  _ which the other had surprisingly believed in.

Normal people would believe in it, and apparently, he isn’t counted as normal now.

He walked towards a small spot around the school yardー it was a remote place from passing people, secluded from touch. The very spot he uses to often ditch classes. 

After he’s sure that the coast is clear, Sapnap begins to talk out loud.

“Hey Dream?” He called.

The ghost immediately materialises next to him. The stupid mask was still intact, honey-colored hair still messy as ever, almost nothing changed. He was floating in lazy circles again, the same exact motion from when they first met. After a while, Dream finally answers, “Yeah?” 

“Why do you .. Why do you stick around me so much? Why is it me and nobody else? Heck, you could’ve been a ghost from the goddamned 800’s and yet you still chose me.” Sapnap asked, all the questions from yesterday finally spilled out like liquid from a broken glass. Truth is, he isn’t mad at all. Actually, he’s amused, curious about the entity that’s been clinging unto him. Yes, Dream might be annoying, but not to the extent where he can’t tolerate it. There’s just something about this ghost that allows him to be comfortable.

The other stopped in his tracks and pondered for quite a bit, “I’m not sure. I’m not sure how we are connected actually! As far as I can remember, I’ve always been alone.. Always.”

“Have you, I don’t know, tried to make friends?”

Dream stared at him, eyes narrowing at the dumb question he was given. “I’m a ghost! A ghost, Sapnap! How am I supposed to get friends this way??” 

“Hey! Who knows, ghost friends perhaps??” Sapnap’s face was flushed deep red when he realized what he asked.

“There aren’t any ghosts here. There’s only been me.”

“Sucks to suck I guess.”

He found himself laughing at the ghost’s reaction. 

* * *

Sapnap realized the changes that happened the day after. First, George was looking at him weirdly. Second, he now shares knowing glances with Technoblade, who was supposed to be the very kid he needed to avoid back then. And third, Dream won’t stop pranking every single kid in school that he meets with???

“Fuckー” His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a  _ foot  _ going through the wall and tripping him over. Thank god for good balance, if not he would’ve made himself look like a fool in front of George. (It’s not like he’s trying to keep a good image in front of George, it’s just that the other would most  _ definitely _ make a joke about him tripping over thin air and won’t stop repeating said joke over and over again until the day ends.)

“You uh, you okay?” His friend asked. Sapnap could hear Dream’s laughter echoing from inside the walls. Hearing that, he unconsciously cursed, “You piece of shit.” 

“Me?” George sounded more confused rather than upset. Not every day that your friend trips over nothing and starts cursing like a sailor afterwards.

Sapnap pushed himself back to his normal confident stance, acting that everything is fine when there's clearly something wrong. He coughed-laughed, "It's nothing. I was justー practicing how to fight the mafia! Heck yeah."

Oh how much he wanted to knock himself out right there on the spot.

"O, okay." Light brown eyes seemed to burn straight through him.

At one point during the day, Sapnap had managed to slip out and ditch an English class. It wasn't like he hated the subject, it's just the fact that the teacher is so  _ boring _ to the fact where death seems to be a better option. 

He held his backpack closely to himself as he went to the safe spot, crouching down beneath overgrown vines before taking a seat between mossy stone walls. "Dream, why." The sentence sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"Why what?" The ghost asks, after going through a wall next to him. "Oh! Did you mean the pranks? Those were fun, right?"

An image of Quackity screaming during recess because his tacos suddenly start to fly appeared on his head, and Sapnap swears to god that he has never chuckled that hard before. "I'll admit it, they were pretty funny. But," He looked straight into green-colored eyes. "won't others find out about you?? I meanー you're literally putting a big red target on your head!"

"Also how did you start holding me anyways? Weren't you like, transparent?"

Dream floated closer to him. "I'll be fine. And to answer your question, I now have a theory that the longer I stay with you, the more energy I have! Like, it's so much easier to manifest in a physical form than before. I can explain it to you, but it'll take a long time though."

Sapnap went silent for a second. Does this mean that Dream's leeching off his life source for his own good? But that wouldn't make sense sinceー since he still feels like he's  _ alive _ right now. He gripped the .. of his backpack, it's all going to be better if Dream can just explain all of this atー

"home." He concluded. Now standing up, the boy called for the other, "Can you explain at my house? There shouldn't be any ominous barriers that are blocking you from doing so right?"

"No I don't think there are any,"

"Okay. Then let's have a sleepover at my place."

The ghost stretched his arms wide open in front of him, or alternatively, a very bad attempt of trying to stop Sapnap. "Wait hold on, school hasn't even finished yet?? How are you supposed to go home when you're not allowed to???"

"Nah. I ditch classes daily anyways. Should be fine! George can cover for me.." He snickered at all of the possibilities of how George is going to kill him, "again."

"Then.. fine." Dream had reluctantly agreed to. Good to know that the dead have more responsibility than him. Then again, he doesn't really care, to be honest.

* * *

They arrived home at 12 PM. Sapnap had to avoid his mother's disappointed gaze yet again for the nth time of the week. He's sure that she loves him, his mother is the  _ greatest _ woman in the world, but surely she's definitely tired of watching him go home quicker than the time school wants him to. He quickly disappeared behind the doors of his room, Dream following shortly after.

His room isn't anything luxuriousー just a middle-sized room with cream-colored walls. Posters of the things he loved since childhood were hung everywhere, like some kind of a badly made museum. 

"What is this?" Dream finally broke the silence they were in. The ghost was pointing towards a shelf on the corner of his room which was decorated with posters and figurines of.. 

Ponies.

_ Goddamnit Sapnap. Didn't you make the effort to clean them 2 years ago? Why are they still here??? _

"It's uhー it's nothing." He answered, a beat too quickly. Sapnap scurried to throw all of the collection into a black plastic bag he had. "Nothing at all. You didn't see anything."

Without waiting for Dream to answer, he quickly adds, "Anyways, we have all the time in the world. I doubt that my mom is going to need me," he shoved the plastic bag aside. "Care to explain?"

The ghost looked disappointed with the fact that he couldn't get to know Sapnap's wretched collection of ponies even more, but he went along anyways. "Okay.. I've got a general idea of why, but I'm not sure whether I'm right or not.. Basically, your soul,  _ your heart, _ had somehow managed to tie itself with my core."

Sapnap prickled his nose. "Ghosts have cores?"

“They do! Think of it like a heart for humans, or a brain, things that you have to have in order to live I guess.”

The idea of him having to experience all of this because of fates playing with him sounds very dumb. Yet another part of his mind wanders off to a possibility that perhaps, it is possible he was connected with Dream for a reasonー for a goal?

Suddenly a crazed thought appeared in his mind. “Dream, do ghosts have to complete wishes or stuff like that in order to move on to the afterlife?” Sapnap asked, which the other had gratefully answered with a  _ “Yup, that’s right!”. _

He thought for a while, considering all of the paranormal movies and series he has watched in his life. And to be honest, Sapnap hasn’t watched that many. Which is probably the reason why he has limited references. But an idea was growing inside of him, what if he's the person that has to fulfill Dream's wish?? As cheesy as it sounds, what if he's the chosen one?

"Then.. do you want me to help?" Sapnap asks, quickly regretting how awkward he sounded.

"About what?"

"About your wish. So you won't uhー so you won't ruin the days of everyone in school."

Dream pondered quite a while about it, a hand on his chin as he began to think. In the end, the ghost faces him dead in the eyes, uncertainty thick in his emotions. "If you can.. I would love to."

He tried to ignore the rising hope coming from the other's voice. "So, well sure. I think I can, with the help of others." His mind flashed George and Techno for a split second. "Do you have any memories or any clues that we can use to start?"

"N-no I don't think so," Sapnap really wasn't wrong when he said that Dream is easy to read. The ghost flickered his eyes left and right, avoiding his gaze. It was clear that the other is lying. "I don't know anything." The ghost wasn't as loud as he used to be.

"That, or the fact that you don't want to remember." He states.

"I don't want to remember." Dream agreed. Voice soft like the sound of rain droplets hitting leaves in the morning.

Silence filled up the air between themー nothing like the comfortable silence that used to veil over them whenever Sapnap's studyingー no, this one was cold. Unbearable, even. Sapnap couldn’t continue making eye contact with the ghost, there was something in those green-colored eyes that made his heart ache, like guilt mixed with loneliness.

"I.. I need to leave." Dream said, sounding almost frantic. 

“Wait hold on,” Sapnap called, one hand reached in hopes of grabbing the other’s arm, but to no avail. Dream had already turned invincible. Only leaving blue light specks behind, an indicator that he was once here.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slouched down next to the bed.

_ What really happened in your past, Dream? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact this chapter is supposed to be worth 2 chapters, but I kinda merged them both together HFDHJFIJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok in my defense i already had this chapter lying around since the beginning of march, I only procrastinated on posting it TT
> 
> but again, sorry for the late upload I've been working on another fic ,, sobs perhaps I should just put in *updates every 2 weeks * huh , SJDFHJFDS
> 
> i hope u like it tho!

Dream re-manifested when night fell. The sky was dark, decorated with dozens, or maybe hundreds of stars. It reminded him of a black canvas decorated with droplets of glimmering white.

He floated near the bed, eyes scanning Sapnap's peaceful sleeping figure. It didn't seem like the other would wake up any time soon, he has pretty much all the time in the world.

The memory from earlier replayed over and over again in his mind, just like how a broken record would. He didn't mean to leave so sudden like that, it's justー

_ "You don't want to remember." _

What is it? What is he avoiding so much?

Why is he so afraid of the memories he doesn't own?

The room was dark, the only thing that seemed to illuminate his surroundings was the light pale crescent moon. Its light shone through the windows, casting long shadows on the carpeted floor. Dream sat on an empty shelf Sapnap has. He sloped against the walls, legs crossed in an attempt to calm himself down.

Dream took a deep breath, weird, considering how he’s dead. The white mask of his suddenly felt suffocating. Green eyes closed, in order for him to focus a little more than before. He  _ had _ to remember. 

Soon, there was a faint smell of lemongrass that engulfed him, it was warm, comforting, even. Fragmented scenes filled his mind. A woman who seemed to be in her 40s smiled back at him, her brown hair was tied into a low ponytail, she looked like a stranger. But somehow a voice from the back of his mind screamed,

_ Mother. _

More people came into his head, his father, his sister, his friends. He used to know them. They were once prominent figures in his life. He remembered laughing with his sister after doing a bad prank on their neighbors, he remembered helping his mom cook in the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon filled the house that day, and he remembered the nights he spent with his father, bonding over some new rock band.

They weren’t really clear, it’s like his vision was clouded during it, making him unable to see clearer than what he wishes. The second he blinked, the area surrounding him changed again. Now he was in a car, an old van, to be exact. 

Dream was on his way to leave his childhood city, to leave where home was in order to find a deeper meaning in life. He recalls smiling at the sight of his new apartment, it wasn’t that spacey, but it would do the job regardless. 

He was a college student now. No longer the kid that runs around the park you would see on Saturdays, and no longer the boy that would be excited for when art class comes around. He had decided that it would be best for him to take on a modeling course for college, knowing how well his friends compliment him during group photoshoots.

He took the course wasn’t just because of his ego getting boosted every day (even if it’s partially because of it,) but it’s also because he had had an interest in photography and pictures for the longest time.

Though he got bored quickly, living in a strange new place alone without anyone you know does that usually. So the brown-haired boy decided to adopt a pet, Patches, he had called her. She was a loving kitty, enough for him to fill the apartment with laughter every time he plays with her.

_ Everything is going well.. _

_ But why does everything feel so painful?  _

A wave of cold then engulfed him, the sudden frigid air made him jolt from where he was. He then realized that he was now in a forest,  _ was it a forest?  _ Fear was quickly rising in his chest, he did not know why. Everything was dark, the sky didn’t give any light, dark as if there was ink poured on it.

He heard the rustling of leaves, branches being broken by every ticking minute. Dream turned his head towards where the sounds were coming from. Breath hitching when he realizes what he was looking at.

A horrendous towering monster came face to face with him. It was black, perfectly camouflaging with the sky. Its arms were long, claws as sharp as knives. One word echoed throughout his head at that very moment.

_ A nightmare. _

Though the vision abruptly stopped when an ear-splitting headache came. Dream quickly snapped out of his thoughts, eyes shooting open almost instantly. His breathing was ragged, eyes unfocused, and sweat glistened under his skin. He felt like he was about to throw up.

The experience earlier was nauseating. 

Dream cursed under his breath, soft so that Sapnap wouldn’t be awoken. The fear he had felt earlier seemed to be embedded in his heart, like a cruel reminder of what he just witnessed. It felt like everything tried to asphyxiate him. Dream hesitantly reached up to take a grab of his mask, slowly pulling it off from where it was. He dropped it on the carpeted floor, letting it glide first before finally reaching the ground.

A part of him was screaming about the sudden loss of protection the mask used to give him, but the other part was smiling, cause it finally felt like  _ freedom. _ He leaned back against the wall once again, trying to calm himself down. Eventually, shallow breaths turned to deep ones, calming ones.

Green eyes glanced towards Sapnap, seeing how the boy was stirring in his sleep while mumbling incoherent things tells him that they’re in the same nightmare-ish boat. He glided towards the other, calmly placing a palm on the black-haired boy’s forehead.

“Thank you for being my friend,” His voice was low and gentle, like a mother reassuring her kids that everything is fine.

Dream took the white mask that was lying on the floor into his hand. He didn’t find the desire to use it any longer.

One dayー

One day for sure he’s going to tell all of this to Sapnap.

_ A hunch tells him that that day isn’t going to be too far from today. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment perhaps? they make my day :] !


End file.
